


Dave Fucking Strider, I Love You.

by TYV



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flush Crush, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYV/pseuds/TYV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat sucks it up and tells Dave how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Fucking Strider, I Love You.

"DAVE!" You shout for the third time.

Finally he looks up, pulling one side of the headphones back so he can hear you. A startled look quickly wipes itself from his face, dissipating into his usual cool demeanor. You begin to regret this decision immediately.

"You okay there?" He questions, fucking cool as ever, it's simultaneously endearing and frustrating, and you realize you've just been staring at him for a straight minute. He pulls the headphones off of his head, letting them rest on his shoulders, when you open your mouth to say something, anything.

Conversations between you two had been kind of awkward lately. You'd say something, he'd respond, you'd insult him, he'd say something witty and vaguely flirtatious, and you'd end up a mess trying to hide this gross fucking red color rising in your face.

You finally manage a slightly muffled choking noise.

"Dude, are you gonna say something or-" you cut him off, if you don't say anything right now, its never going to happen.

"Fuck okay, well, you know how I hate you? I hate you and your stupid glasses and fucking can town and your obsession with the Mayor, what the fuck even is that, and I hate your personality and everything about you? Well I don't think I actually do and," you take a deep breath, avoiding looking at his face, and continue, "I think I was trying to convince myself I did, and I was flat out lying to you and to me and to everyone, really."  
"Lying about... what?"

"Well you see, I did hate you. I swear I fucking hated you, I hated you and all your irony. But I don't think I really actually hated you, I hated that I didn't hate you and- fuck this doesn't make any sense, but what I'm saying is-" another deep breath "I love you. I love you and your stupid fucking glasses and your tacky human holiday sweaters and every little fucking thing you do and here I am, telling you that, I'm telling you that and I don't want to be but I am. Dave fucking Strider, I'm in love with you."

You look at the ground. You wait for him to laugh, scoff, yell, anything. It doesn't come.

Lifting your head, you see that he's stood up, slowly removing the headphones. You're visibly shaking now, and your nervous, anxiety-ridden mind can't fathom how this situation can end well.

You had an entire list of reactions he might have, but kissing you was not one of them. And he is, most definitely, kissing you. It doesn't last long, but you can still feel his lips when he moves away. 

"Finally, I was waiting for you to fucking say something." Is all you hear, and then considerably quieter, "I love you too."


End file.
